Scream 5: Behind The Mask
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: Sidney Prescott lives a happy life with her fiancee Ben,Gale and Dewey are a happy married couple but Ghostface returns to finish what Roman started.The only clue Sid,Gale and Dewey have is a message from the killer stating "I WAS ROMAN'S PARTNER!".
1. PROLOGUE

-PROLOGUE-

The killer stepped forward from the darkness with the knife in hand, and removed the mask. Sydney finally who it was, she gasped.

"It's you!" said Sydney in shock. Numerous things were running through Sid's mind. &%#$%* (I will not give away the killer's name) smiled.

"Yes. It's me Sid! Didn't see it coming did ya?" &%#$%* said. Sydney remembered Mickey in the auditorium 13 years before.

Sidney kept her distance. "Why &%#$%*? Why'd you kill all those people? Even your friends!" Sid asked.

&%#$%*'s smile disappeared. "What friends?" *** said. (The killer's gender will not be given away)

"It's not like anyone's ever cared about me! Sid, there was only one person who truly cared for little ol' me!" &%#$%* said. Sid was puzzled. "Tell me Sid…do you remember your brother?" *** said. Sidney remembered her deranged half-brother.

"Roman?" Sid asked.

"Bingo Sid! Your brother raised me like I was his own! He kept me hidden from everyone else as part of his plan to kill you! He told me 'If I don't make it back, you're gonna be ready! You're gonna take this knife and give her a slow painful death!'. &%#$%* said. "You see Sid, I never met my parents they left me and I was forced to fend for myself! Roman had some abandonment issues of his own! He found me in the streets one day and….he took me in…"


	2. Dragged Into the Darkness

**SCREAM 4**

"I don't know, I just don't like being here alone…I have a bad feeling about this." said High School student Emily Romero to her boyfriend James Forger. The two were alone at Emily's house watching classic slasher films on the couch.

"Don't worry babe, if anything happens I'm here." said James. He put his arm around her and they looked into each other's eyes. She leaned in closer to him._ FINALLY! I've been waiting all night for this!_ Though James.

Emily looked over his shoulder to the window, she let out a startled cry when she saw something move outside. James turned around.

"What? What is it?" he asked. She looked at him again.

"Nothing…maybe I'm just seeing things." She insisted. "I think all these horror movies are getting to me. I just gotta remember that they're nothing more than just movies."

James shook his head and picked up the five DVD's from the Stab series. "Not these." He informed her. He pointed to the 1st Stab film. "This one's based on what happened here in Woodsboro 14 years ago, 100% true."

He pointed to Stab 2. "This one's the sequel…"

Emily rolled her eyes "No shit Sherlock" she laughed. James ignored it and continued.

"It's based on what happened at Windsor College _13_ years ago." He announced.

Emily looked to the window and saw the tree in her front yard. _Nothing to worry about. _She thought.

Suddenly she heard noises coming from her basement. "What the hell?" James asked.

They both got up and slowly approached the basement stairs. James started to walk downstairs, but Emily stayed upstairs. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You coming?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Well why not?" he asked

"Way, way too freaky!" She told him. "We just watched 14 killer movies, and we just skipped to the death scenes. I think we should just follow the 'Horror Movie Survival Rules'." She informed him.

James laughed. "Fine you go upstairs and finish watching 'Child's Play', I'll stay here and look around." He insisted. She nodded.

James walked downstairs and started to look around the basement. "Horror Movie Survival Rules" he laughed.

Upstairs, Emily sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote to the DVD player. She pressed play but she was startled by what she saw on the T.V.

When she and James walked to the stairs they were watching "Child's Play" but now "Stab" was somehow playing. She saw the DVD case for "Stab" lay opened on the couch with no DVD in it.

"James, did you change the DVD?" She hollered. James started to walk to the staircase.

"I'm down here Emily, I don't think it's possible for me to change the DVD from down here." James hollered back.

He took one step on the stairs but suddenly heard sounds from behind him. He turned to see a black boot slide out from one of the windows in the back. He ran to the window and looked through it. He had the "Oh Shit" expression on his face. He sped to the stairs and quickly climbed them.

He looked into the living room to see Emily sitting on the couch.

"Hey James, did you know that the director for "Stab 3" was a crazy psycho killer?" She asked.

Suddenly Ghostface popped out from behind Emily. She screamed but the killer put his hand over her mouth and quickly slit her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and the killer tossed away her dead body.

James screamed and ran downstairs. James was terrified, and shocked about what just happened to Emily.

The killer soon followed and tackled James down the stairs. He stabbed James in the back but was kicked away. James tried to stand but he only slipped on his own blood. Now James was scared half to death!

The killer pushed him down and began to punch his face. James grabbed his fist and pushed him off.

James was finally able to stand and he ran up the steps but Ghostface caught his foot and dragged him down. The killer still had his knife and dragged a screaming James into the darkness. Blood splattered everywhere when Ghostface began to disembowel him…


	3. Good News and Bad News

Sidney Prescott sat in her living room next to her fiancee Ben. Sid was on her laptop, working on her second novel. A sequel to her novel about Roman Bridger, her psychotic half-brother.

Ben turned to her. "What part are you on?"

She stopped typing.

"Chapter 7." She replied.

Ben looked at her. "But what part is it though?" he asked again.

Sidney laughed.

"The part where the writer won't tell anyone about the story until it's finished." She joked.

Ben laughed and continued to watch T.V.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sydney stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and in came Dewey and Gale Riley.

Sidney smiled and hugged them.

"Dewey! Gale!" Said Sid.

"Hey Sidney, how are you?" asked Dewey.

"Good."

Gale looked over to Ben. He waved to her.

"We need to tell you about something that went down a couple of days ago." Gale said dramatically.

Sidney cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Dewey put his arm around Gale, who put her hands on her enlarged stomach.

They both smiled.

"We're gonna be parents!" Dewey excitedly yelled.

Sidney's jaw dropped and Ben stood up. Sid hugged her friends again and Ben grabbed Dewey.

"Dewey, congrats buddy!" He said.

"I know! I can't believe I'm gonna be a father...of twins!" Said Dewey.

"Twins?" asked Sydney.

"Well yeah. We got an ultra-sound yesterday, one boy and one girl!" announced Gale.

Sindey was crying tears of joy. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

The happy moment was cut short when Dewey's cellphone rang.

He dug it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

It was Mark Kincaid. "Dewey?"

"Yes."

"It's Mark. Are you with Sydney?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's right here." said Dewey. "Why?"

Sidney, Gale and Ben watched.

"I need you to tell her something..."

Dewey's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. He turned to the others.

Gale stepped closer. "What?"

Dewey looked at Sid.

"Woodsboro...there's been a murder!"


	4. Class of 2010: The New Rules

**Lep' In The Hood: **Spoiler Alert. The new rules are from the SCRE4M trailer.

In Woodsboro Dave Richards and his friend Rob Fears sat in class full of Junior students. Their class were discussing the murders that took place.

Everyone focused on Dave and Rob, they were the two film-buffs of the class.

"Rob have you noticed that every time these Ghostface murders start, the first victims are a couple?" said Dave.

"Yeah but in the end he always has a motive." said Rob.

"Or she." said Kristy Marino, their friend.

"Or them" said Dave. "Usually Ghostface turns out to be 2 different people."

Rob interrupted. "But we have to remember, Sidney Prescott was always the reason the murders took place."

Everyone stared at him. Then at Michelle Altieri, the younger sister of Mickey Altieri.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked. Everyone turned away.

"Anyway. The murders didn't start with Billy Loomis, they started with Rina Reynolds." said Dave. "Also known as...Maureen Prescott. Sidney's mother."

"How?" asked Kristy. "Maureen was raped and she gave birth to..."

Michelle interrupted. "...Roman Bridger." she said. "Sidney's half brother."

"Yeah. That's right." said Rob.

"He was angry with Maureen. For leaving him. Then that's when Billy Loomis and Stu Macher get into it." Michelle continued. Everyone looked at her.

"Roman told Billy that Sidney's mom had an affair with his father. Billy's mom, Deborah, found out and left Billy and his dad." finished Michelle.

"That's how the '96 murders came to be." said Rob.

"Rob who cares what happened back then? We're the class of '10 man!" shouted Dave.

"Dude calm down." said Kristy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...times have changed you know? It's a new generation, _ours._" Dave explained.

"What's that mean?" asked Michelle.

"It means the rules have changed." said Dave.

"Rules?" asked Michelle.

"New decade, new rules. The rules to survive a horror movie. Now listen up because all our asses are up for grabs." announced Dave.

"All right, rule number one: The kills can't be lame. They have to be way more extreme." said Dave.

"Expect the unexpected. It's the new cliché." said Rob.

Dave turned to him. "Dude, don't interrupt." he said. "And this last rule applies to everyone in this room: virgins can die now."

There was chattering throughout the classroom.

"Hey I told you guys. All our asses are up for grabs." Dave laughed.

Suddenly students were running in the halls. Rob and Kristy went to see what was going on. Rob stopped some girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rob.

"Sidney Prescott! She's back in Woodsboro!" she said.


	5. Sidney's Return

Sidney made her way up the steps to the podium. She needed to speak with the residents of Woodsboro. She stood with the High school behind her, she faced the town's people.

"I know what's happened and yes, I know this has something to do with me. It always does. I'd like to apologize to the parents of Emily Romero and James Forger." Said Sid.

"Sidney! What are your thoughts on this new Ghostface killer?"

"I'm not leaving this town until they're caught."

Dave and Rob made their way to the front to get a good look. Kristy and Michelle followed them.

"I have a question!" said Dave. "Why'd you come back?

"Because I know that 'Ghostface' is back. I've always been his or her target, I know it's me they want." she said.

A reporter prevented Dave from speaking again. "Sidney, how do you feel about Ghostface Week? The anniversary of not only your mother's death but murder spree that took place in '96?"

"I know what week it is!" yelled Sid. Sidney flashed back to when she and Billy Loomis fought to the death. She remembered shooting at Mickey Altieri and stabbing her own brother. She looked around at the crowd and recognized Mickey's sister Michelle.

Michelle saw her looking at her. She walked away as Dave, Rob, and Kristy followed.

"No further questions." said Sid. She walked away toward Dewey and Ben.

The press disregarded her saying "No further questions" and they swarmed after her. Sid hopped in Dewey's cop car and she was driven away to Dewey's house.

In the car, Sid sat next to Gail and Ben while Dewey and Mark Kincaid sat up front.

"You OK Sid?" asked Mark.

"Peachy." she said sarcastically. "It's just that because of my mother, all these murders keep following me!"

Dewey, Gail, Ben and Mark knew how much pressure was on Sid.

"That's why we're here Sid. We're gonna stop this as soon as possible." said Ben.

"I hope so." said Sid.

In a neighborhood, Louis Cross got home from school. He wasn't close with any of the other students but he did know them. He threw his back-pack on the couch and went into his kitchen. He opened the fridge, got a soda, and looked around for his parents and sister.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home, Sidney Prescott's back!" he yelled. No one responded.

"I guess no one's home." He said to himself. He plopped onto the couch, turned the T.V on and just relaxed. Minutes later, his house phone rang.

He stood up, walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello?" said Louis.

"Louis?" said the voice.

"What?" he said. "Who's this?"

"A friend." said the voice.

"What do you want?" asked Louis.

"To talk."

"About?"

"What do you know about Sidney Prescott?" the voice asked.

"Nothing. All I know is that back in '96 she had something to do with the Woodsboro murders." said Louis.

"Ah I see. Anything else?" asked the voice.

"Nothing." said Louis.

Suddenly, Louis' dad came up behind him. Louis jumped in fear.

"Jesus dad!" he yelled.

"Sorry Louis! I was upstairs getting ready for work." said Mr. Cross. "Who ya talking to?"

"Don't know. Some weirdo." said Louis. He handed his dad the phone.

"Hello?" said Mr. Cross. No one responded.

"Must have hung up." Mr. Cross then walked out the door and left.

Louis watched his father drive away.

Suddenly the phone rang again. Louis answered.

"Did you say 'hi' to your dad for me?" asked the voice.

"How did you know my Dad was here?" asked Louis.

"I have my ways of knowing."

Louis began to pace around the house, looking for who ever was calling.

"All right, who is this?" Louis was getting scared.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I'd like to know who's ass I'm gonna kick." said Louis.

The voice laughed. "All right I'll tell you...I'm the guy who killed Emily and James."

Louis dropped the phone.


	6. Message From The Killer

Louis picked the phone back up.

"All right, who is this? Dave? Rob?" he asked.

"No. Now I have a question for _you _Louis. Do you want to play a game?" said Ghostface.

"What kind of game?" Louis walked around looking for Ghostface around the house.

"Trivia. If you get a right answer I'll let you live. But if you're wrong...I'll gut you like a fish!" yelled Ghostface.

Louis froze in fear.

"Question 1: name the killer in "Nightmare on Elm Street." said Ghostface.

"Freddy Krueger!" said Louis.

"Very good! Question 2: Who wins in "Freddy vs Jason?"

"Uh-uh Jason?" said Louis.

"Wrong! 3rd question: What's your favorite scary movie?" asked Ghostface.

"Friday the 13th part 6." said Louis. He backed up against a glass door in the back. He knew that he had a question wrong and if this guy was for real, he'd be coming for him.

"Really? Wanna know mine?"

"What is it?"

"Real life!" yelled Ghostface.

Suddenly Ghostface broke the glass door behind Louis and pulled him through. The glass left cuts on his face.

Louis tried to fight him off but Ghostface got the upper hand. He stabbed Louis in the stomach but was pushed off. Louis tried to run but Ghostface grabbed him again and through him into Louis' pool.

Ghostface stood at the edge of the pool and Louis swam to the other side. Ghostface ran to Louis' side and kicked him back in. Ghostface stayed at the edge and got a hold of Louis' head. Ghostface held him down, drowning him.

Louis struggled to get back out but Ghostface was too strong. Ghostface stabbed him again in the back, the water turned red with blood. Louis became still and Ghostface knew his job was done.

Hours later the police swarmed the house, Louis' parents had found his body in the pool. Sidney, Gale, Dewey and Ben got there and they walked into the house.

Sid found Kincaid. "Who was it this time?"

"A kid named Louis Cross. He goes to the same school as Emily and James." said Kincaid.

Dewey rushed to her side. "Sid you don't need to see what happened." Ben wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't really want to Dewey. But I know that all this has something to do with me." said Sidney.

"Sid! Dewey!" yelled Gale. "You should take a look at this!" Dewey, Sid and Ben rushed to Gale. They saw writing on a wall written in blood. The four of them knew it was Louis' blood.

"Oh my God!" said Ben.

"It's 1996 all over again." said Dewey. Sid was too stunned to speak all she could think about was the writing...

"I WAS ROMAN'S PARTNER!"


	7. Goodbye Alice

Sidney was baffled by the fact that her brother wasn't working alone. Memories flooded back from that night many years ago when she fought her own brother to the death.

Sid sat in Dewey's office with Ben and Gale down at the police station. Ben put his arm around Sidney and Gale rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Sid, we're gonna help you through this. That's why we're here." said Ben.

"No, the whole point isthat _I'm _here. This new killer has a bone to pick with _me._ Why does he keep killing others?" said Sidney.

"The killer could have a grudge against these kids and be killing them for revenge." Gale insisted.

Dewey walked in with a tray of coffee.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Everyone but Gale took a cup. Dewey looked from person to person.

"Don't worry Sid. We'll find this guy, hopefully we can actually arrest him this time." he said.

"Or he'll find me and actually pull this off. Roman almost killed me that night and if this guy is anything like him...I won't make it to the sequel." said Sid.

Ben stood up, almost angry. "Are you shitting me Sid?"

Sidney looked confused.

"You are Sidney Prescott! Sidney Prescott! I know you Sid, you're a fighter! You've cheated death multiple times, I think you can do it again!" Ben yelled. People outside were startled by the noise.

An idea suddenly appeared in Gale's mind.

"The past killers!" she yelled.

"What about them?" asked Sidney.

"This new killer is obviously influenced by the old ones! That must be how Roman got them to work with him." said Gale said. She paused. "We're gonna need to see a professional."

The next day Sid, Ben, Gale and Dewey walked into Woodsboro high and made their way to the homeroom of Dave, Rob, Kristy and Michelle.

"We need your help!" said Gale. "We need the brain of a film geek."

The class shouted "Dave! Rob!"

The two made their way toward Gale. They stood in front of her.

"You two must be Dave and Rob!" she said.

"Indeed we are." said Rob trying to seem smart.

"Cut the crap kid, being preggers hasn't made me soft." stated Gale. "So we need you to take a look at the past killers and evaluate what it is the new killer is being influenced by."

Many kids in the class kept staring at Michelle, thinking of her brother.

"Well this killer takes the whole partner thing from Billy and Stu but that's been done before! He must have someone working with _him _too." said Rob.

"Yeah, like Roman's partner became the leader after his death and recruited his own partner." said Dave. "This new killer might be copying Roman's murders as if paying homage to him."

"The whole copycat killer thing has been done too, by..." he stopped and looked at Michelle. "...Mickey Altieri."

Sid stood up. "Why is it that every time someone mentions Mickey they look at her?"

Michelle hesitated, the class fell silent. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Sid shook her head.

"I'm Michelle Altieri. Mickey was my brother."

Sid was shocked. She knew that somewhere in Michelle, there was anger toward her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Sid.

"Hey, I forgave you years ago."

Sid looked at Dave and Rob.

"Go on." she said.

"Anyway." started Rob. "Unless this killer tries to pull a Jill and frame their partner, I don't see what they're taking from her."

"Roman is obviously a big part in this. His partner is out for revenge, much like Debbie Loomis." said Dave.

"This brings us to Charlie Walker!" said Rob. "Jill's partner from earlier this year."

"If this killer has a partner they might be playing the 'find someone to sell out' card." said Dave.

"How do we _catch _the killer? That's what _I_ want to know." said Sidney.

Dewey stood by her. "Hey! That's _my _line."

Rob looked confused. "Anyway...murder mysteries never reveal the killer until the third act. There's no way to catch the killer unless you're a main character and obviously make it to the sequel."

Just then a girl swung the door open. Rachel Waters stepped into the room. Their teacher, Mr. Fucaloro walked up to her.

"Late _again _Ms. Waters?" he said.

"Sorry Mr. F!" she said. "My unreliable aunt left and I had no ride yesterday but now I did, it's just that...well my aunt's a confused turd."

Rachel was a sweet 16 year old girl who had just moved to Woodsboro with her aunt. She knew the others well but missed a lot of school days. Rachel eyed Sidney down.

"Oh my God!" she said, staring as if Sidney had was someone she knew. "It's really you! Sidney Prescott!" Sid smiled.

Dave became irritated. "Yo! Rachel, we're having a horror related discussion over here!"

"Oh...sorry! Continue." she said. She made her way to her seat and stared at Sid, Gale and Dewey. She couldn't believe the trio was right in front of her!

"As we were saying..." said Dave. "The killer will be quick and clever. I mean, catching a killer will be harder than...than...Rob give me a metaphor."

"Harder than killing Jason Voorhees!" Rob exclaimed.

Dave wasn't too pleased by the metaphor. "For the last time Rob, Jason sucks ass! Freddy's the best!"

"You're confused, Jason's an unstoppable killing machine! And Freddy's just a fucked up pedophile!" Rob yelled back.

"Only in the remake! Freddy was a child _killer, _not molester." said Dave.

"Whatever. Remakes suck anyway!" Rob said

Sidney had had enough of their nonsense.

"All right. Thanks for your time." Sidney walked out of the room. Gale, Dewey and Ben followed her.

They walked out of the school and made their way to the parking lot.

Back in the school, Alice Evans roamed the hallway. She was a friend of Michelle, Kristy and Rachel. She was supposed to be in the bathroom but this was just her way of getting out of class for a few minutes. The principle, Mr. Vernon also walked the halls in search of truant students. He turned a corner and Alice saw him. She saw a bathroom to her left and walked in. Mr. Vernon didn't notice her.

"Holy shit!" said Alice as she walked in. "Almost got caught!"

She noticed that she was alone in the bathroom except for another person in a stall.

She opened the bathroom door to look for Mr. Vernon.

"Stupid turd didn't even see me!" she said to herself.

Alice looked to the person in the stall.

"Michelle?" she asked. "That you?"

"You'll never guess what I just got away with!" she said.

"I got away with something too!" said the person in the stall. It sounded like Michelle but it didn't sound right to Alice.

"What was it?" asked Alice.

The stall door opened, Ghostface stood in the doorway holding a voice-changer to the mask's mouth.

"Murder!" he yelled, this time in his real voice.

Alice was frightened and tried to run, she pushed the door open but Ghostface grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled her in. Ghostface pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach and she tried to scream.

Ghostface threw her in the stall and stood over her. Alice was panicking.

"Why?" she yelled. Ghostface didn't respond he only grasped her head and repeatedly bashed it into the toilet seat. Alice was bleeding and was beaten for several more seconds. She tried to scream again but it came out as more of a croak.

She was on the ground and Ghostface stepped on her throat.

"Remember Alice. You're never supposed to scream in a horror movie!" Ghostface yelled. He crouched down and stabbed her throat. Alice was dead and Ghostface proceeded to pull her throat out of her dead body.


End file.
